Bumps in the Night
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: The sounds in the dark sometimes are more than just scary, especially when you know what is making the sounds that terrifies you so. WARNING: Slash, Femslash, and Abuse...Harry/Ron, Hermione/Ginny.


Bumps in the Night

Disclaimer: Sadly they aren't mine, so please don't be petty and sue me…cause I am not making any money from this at all. This story contains Slash and Femslash, if this sort of thing disturbs you…go away and leave us people with good taste alone. Thank you.

                The soft breathless whispers carried into the night air as Hermione started blankly at the warm hearth in the Gryffindor commons room, her stomach knotted up into a tight ball as the sounds of ecstasy steadily grew louder from the boys' upstairs dormitory. 

                "Shut up. Please just shut up." Pleaded Hermione into the dim glow of the fire that shrouded her prone form, suddenly a hush gasp cut into the prudent brunette's ears like it were a deafening scream a few millimeters away from her face. It had been like this for days now, ever since the holiday break started and everyone headed home for Christmas. Everyone except for the Weasley children and a few other students who's parents wouldn't be home for the holiday time, wiping a tear away on the sleeve of her rope Hermione cast a sideways glance up towards the stairway leading up to the boys and girls dormitories. In the back of the over-worked Gryffindor's mind she pondered if either Harry or Ron cared that anyone could hear them when they had their little late night escapades, running a shaking hand though her tangled tresses she knew they both were just trying to cope with the pain of their feelings. Harry had his problems with Draco and Ron had his own problems with just trying to hiding someone, Harry of course loves Draco but the blonde boy continuously pushes him away forcing Harry to take things out on Ron. Sighing deeply the brunette rubbed her sore raw eyes and blocked out the sounds of throaty moans and squeaking bedsprings as she lost herself in thought again, she knew that Harry didn't mean to hurt Ron like he was, Hermione knew he didn't realize that he was using the redheaded Weasley as a comfort item whenever he and Malfoy had an argument, but she knew that in someway he must know that what he is doing is only hurting himself and more importantly Ron. "Stupid boys." Hermione breathed and stood up from her spot on the over-stuffed armchair that she was seated on, more than anything she wanted to go to the library, at least there she could find some solace in books and silence. A sudden whimper from behind made the brunette jolt her head at an odd angle to see where the sounds had come from, standing at the foot of the steps stood Virginia Weasley crying softly.

                "Ginny?" Hermione called out in a hushed tone as she slowly walked over to the younger girl who looked as pale as stray moon beams on milk, rubbing her eyes with the arm of her bathrobe the redhead looked at the floor.

                "Hermione why do they have to be so loud?" Ginny asked in a meek voice that was filled with almost terror, Hermione moved close to the small girl in front of her and gently took her into her arms and held her protectively. 

                "I don't think they know they are that loud." Stated the brunette in a swallow tone that cracked lightly, a sudden smack like bare skin hitting bare skin filled the silent common room causing Ginny to bury her face into the older Gryffindor's chest. The muttered sound of Ron whimpering and Harry's frightened apologies melded together with the other sounds of the night, just like any other evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  

                "Hermione?" Breathed small redheaded girl with her face still buried in the prudent brunette's bosom, Hermione tenderly stroked the youngest Weasley's tresses with a trembling hand.

                "What is it Ginny?" Inquired the messy haired girl as she laid her chin on the top of the other girl's head.

                "I'm glad you don't hit me like Harry does with Ron." The redhead's voice was sullen and weak as she proclaimed her thanks timidly, Hermione gently pulled away from the younger girl with tears billowing in her bright eyes.

                "I could never hit you Ginny, I love you far too much to ever bring you any harm." Declared Hermione as she gazed into Ginny's clear brown orbs, blushing deeply Ginny could feel the corners of her mouth pull into a soft half smile. 

                "I love you too Mione…I always have." Bashfully admitted the fiery haired girl as she looked down, smiling warmly Hermione hooked her finger under the first year student's chin and gently forced her too look into her own eyes. A silent meaning passed between the two Gryffindor girls as they stared at each other, clearing her throat Ginny leaned in and stood on her tiptoes lightly pressing her lips against Hermione's. 

                Bending down lightly while wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist the messy haired brunette brought her mouth crashing down on top of that of Ginny Weasley's, a surge of warmth spread over both of the girl's faces as the kiss deepened with tongues dancing fiercely and longingly inside the other's mouth. As the two pulled apart they smiled brightly at one another.

                "I think it is time to retire for the night Ginny." Murmured Hermione in a slightly mirthful tone, raising her slender brows in confusion the younger girl repressed an upset expression.

                "But I'm not tired." Ginny stated with a low whine to her still girly childlike voice, Hermione smiled a charming grin as she clasped her hands with that of the redhead and lead her to her bedroom.

                "Neither I'm I."

Fin…for now.

Author's notes: I will write a second chapter if anyone request it…this was only a test story to see if I could get a handle of the characters. Right now I am working on a serious Hermione/Ginny fic, which is a great deal better than this little piece of crap could ever hope to be. Please let me know how I did for my first Harry Potter fic ever. Thanks a lot.                   


End file.
